Through His Stomach
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto finds himself testing a lot of Starfire's new meals. Unknown to him his alien companion has an ulterior motive. Another Windfire, Stormfire, or whatever I call it pairing. Image by Jagg17.


Through His Stomach

0

Naruto x Starfire

0

Author's Note

0

Another Firestorm fanfic or whatever you want to call it.

0

Story Start

0

_"Do you like it?"_ She asked him as he tried another bowl of he cooking.

Starting a few months ago Starfire had been asking him to taste test her food and trying all of her new recipes. Human and Tamarenean, Naruto though was happy to oblige.

Back in his home universe the only people who consistently home fed him were the Ichiraku's (and technically that was eating out) so he was more than happy to eat the home cooked meal of his friend.

Starfire was an incredibly sweet, friendly and nice being with orange skin, which happened to be his favorite color with long auburn hair. She was also one of the prettiest girls he had ever laid eyes on. _'Not that she would ever look at me like that.' _he thought as he shoveled another spoonful of the orange concoction into his mouth. It was just so sweet and tangy. His cerulean blue eyes almost threatened to water.

"Is it suppose to singe my nose hairs?'' he cautiously and playfully asked. He liked to tease Starfire about her cooking, despite the looks the others would send him. He didn't see what the big deal was. Did they think that Star was going to become depress and lock herself in her room if they pointed out her cooking needed a bit work? He was sure she was more than smart enough to realize biological differences.

''Elta root from Senibar seven has interesting properties. It causes quite the tingling sensation through one's body hair.'' she answered him, grinning. She was brimming with knowledge of outer world, cultural expertise. "It is to your liking, yes, Naruto?"

It was chewy like gum, but slid down his throat like a milkshake. He looked at his companion, standing above him with an eager expression. It always felt so odd, how much taller than she was than him. Not enough it brought his height complex into the equation, but at the same time he couldn't help but want to feel even taller. ''I liked it.'' he answered causing her to squeal in delight. It made him feel good inside whenever he made Starfire happy.

"I will go prepare a dish taught to me by my mother. I trust you will enjoy it.' she said, floating off back into the kitchen.

Naruto looked down to his stomach and gently rubbed it. Starfire's food was so filling, surprising considering his high metabolism. In fact he was only able to be satisfied for a day once having eaten some of Starfire's cooking.

Starfire hummed as she brought the next meal out for Naruto try. ''Ooh! Pink!'' he curiously asked, cocking his head as he pocked at the concoction with his fork and it jiggle. ''Like jello.'' he said as he poked it again and chuckled. He was so easily amused at times.

''It is a desert made from the cream of a Yazirth corn moose.''

Naruto didn't even question it. He happily began eating as Starfire sat down, smoothing out her apron as she folded her arms in her lap. Sure enough as he ate more he indeed got to a creamy center. ''Aaw man...'' Naruto almost burst out into a fit of giggles, feeling rather giddy. ''I love it!''

A smile formed on Starfire's face. ''I am pleased that you enjoy it.'' she said as her smile soon turned sad smile and she looked down and studied the hands that were neatly folded in her lap. "No one else likes my food." She said sadly.

''Their taste buds suck. That's all.'' Naruto countered, trying to cheer Starfire up. He knew he was he odd one out so to speak. He was just an additional recruit, only being inducted into the main Titan team because he had nowhere else to go. After nearly a year, Naruto had accepted that Raven or the other mystics of this world wouldn't be able to create a portal to his home. With the war with Tobi already settled, Naruto had fate his friends would be able to rebuild their home without him. He was happy to see a small smile cracked on her face. ''Hey Star I'm curious, why do you always cook for me?'' he couldn't help but ask. He was quite curious in fact.

She looked up at him, perplexed by the question. ''Is this not the way that earth girls show their affections for earth boys?'' she innocently asked as Naruto's face began to heat up.

''Y-Yeah, I...'' he stammered off, swallowing. ''B-But from what I know girls only do that when they really like a guy. Where they want to date them or something.'' _damnit, he wasn't good at this sort of thing. _

''Then I believe I am correct in my actions.'' she said as she closed the distance between.

'Sta...'' Naruto found himself interrupted as Starfire pressed her lips against his. The sweet sensation of her lips left him breathless. The kiss soon ended and Starfire smiled.

''I am indeed feeling very affectionate of you and the earth expression says you can get to a man through his stomach.''

''Well...'' he chuckled. ''That's one way of going about it.'' He said. his face lighting up into a huge smile. Starfire smiled and grasped his hands.

''I assume we can commence with the dating, can we not?''

''Oh most definitely,'' he said as they both leaned forward and begin kissing again. Things were definitely going to be interesting from now on.


End file.
